The Gem Roomates
by xXPegasistersUniteXx
Summary: When a certain DJ and a Cellist find a strange object, they get transported into the universe of Steven Universe.
1. Chapter 1- An Unknown World

**Authors Note- This is my first FanFic so tell me what you think about it! I'm not the best writer but, I tried, at least. :3**

Vinyl Scratch was wandering around Ponyville. She was going to her and her roomate, Octavia's house when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a weird object, sparkling in the sun. It was flat with designs at the on the side. It was behind her house and was hidden under some leaves.

Vinyl went inside to the house to tell Octavia about it. "Vinyl, where have you been?" asked Octavia who noticed that Vinyl was poking at something outside. "I saw this weird object. I think you should look at it." replied Vinyl as they both go outside to look at it.

Octavia stared at it for a minute and said, "It looks rather important, we should just leave it where it is." "What if I just-" replied Vinyl as she poked at the object causing a blinding flash of light to appear.

The two we engulfed in the light and appeared to be floating inside the light. They landed finally, in a strange place where there was a destroyed tower. Octavia panicked on how they were lost in the middle of nowhere.

Vinyl and Octavia tried to reactivate the warp pad but failed. They waited there for a few minutes when a light appeared on the warp pad.

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2- A New Home

Vinyl And Octavia were still waiting for someone to come when suddenly the warp pad lit up and revealed 4 strange figures. A small boy wearing jeans with a pink shirt with a yellow star on it. Next to him was a woman much taler than him with her hair in a cube afro. She wore shades and had red-ish skin along with a star design on her suit like the boy's , but it was shaped a bit diffrently. A woman next to her was just a bit smaller with long pointed hair and a long nose like a bird's beak and donning the star design on her shirt, too.

Lastly, a small woman about the size of the boy had purple skin and an oversized tank top with legging that had black stars on them. Her hair was pale lavander and very long. The two-legged figures approached the ponies carefully, trying not to engage in battle if they were enimies. Garnet went over to the ponies and asked, "Who are you?" Vinyl quickly responded with, "I am Vinyl and um, this is Octavia.. Who are you?"

The gem studided the ponies carefully before going on. " My name is Garnet. These are Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. What are you two doing here?" asked Garnet hoping they weren't any trouble. "Well you see," started Octvia. "Me and Vinyl were looking at this weird object at our house like the one over there," said Octavia pointing at the Warp Pad over by the gems. "Vinyl touched it and it activated and we landed here." concluded Octavia, worried about what might happen next.

Garnet thought about how they could of activated it unless they were.. "You two must be gems then." explained Garnet. "A gem?" asked Vinyl who was confused at what a "gem" was. Aren't they like crystals? How can a pony be a crystal? "A gem are a type of intergalatic polymorphic sentient rock."

"A what?" questioned Vinyl who was still confused. Pearl came from behind Garnet to explain. "A gem are a type of rock that can take forms of light with mass. They generate their powers from their gems. Like the gem on my head." explained Pearl who was excited to teach others. Vinyl was a bit skeptical of this whole thing.

"If I'm a gem, wouldn't that mean I have a gemstone, then?" asked Vinyl who had never seen a gemstone on her. "It's on the back of both of your's neck, hidden by your mane's. That's why you never seen them." explained Garnet.

Vinyl and Octavia pulled back their manes to find a gemstone of their necks. Vinyl had a blue Topaz and Octavia had a hazel Andalusite. They were very suprised by how they NEVER noticed that. "But.. How..?" stuttred Octavia who was so confused at the moment. "Wait, you never knew?" asked Amethyst who came into the conversation, laughing at how they never knew.

"Anyway, how do we leave now?" asked Vinyl who wanted to go home so she can brag to everyone she is a gem. "Try to warp back to your house." said Garnet. Vinyl, who learned how to from accidently warping them there, tried to warp to the house. Nothing.

Meanwhile in Equestria-

Discord knew that the pony gems were stuck in a diffrent universe. He used his magic to disable the warppad. Why? He's a troll, of course! :3

Back to the gems-

Garnet tried to warp them back and it didn't work, either. "This could only mean that the warp pad is disabled." explained Garnet. "How are we going to get back home?" asked Octavia who was freaking out. "Hmm.. You could just stay at our temple, then." answered Garnet. Steven imediantly got excited from having new gems stay at his house. They can become his best freinds!

"Yes!" exclaimed the half-gem. "Wait." said Steven as he relized something. "What about Peridot?" "She will just have to get used to more gems, I guess." answered Garnet.

The ponies and gems warped to their temple house. "Nice place!" excalimed Vinyl from seeing how there was a temple inside their house. The ponies immediantly notice a giant pinbk lion sleeping. "This is my pet lion named, Lion!" said Steven pointing to hsi pet lion who was on his bed taking a nap.

"And this is Peridot." expalined Steven showing the ponies a small gem with hair in the shape in a triangle. "Augh! More gems? Are you TRYING to capture me again?" said Peridot in a frighten tone, about to run off. "No, it's just some gems we found that were lost.." explained Steven.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you.." remarked the triangle as she was sitting on the counter. Vinyl and Octavia go outside to see a beutiful beach at sun down. "So, you live at a beach, then?" asked Octavia. "Yeah. It's called Beach City." replied Steven.

To Be Continued...

 **Autoher's Note-**

I made a long chapter for you guys! Tell me if you want more long chapters. Also, I know Vinyl doesn't speak in the show but, just imagine her with Nowacking's voice, okay? :3


	3. A Quick Update

**Hey guys! I might go on hiatus soon because school is starting up again so that's that.. Also, when the ponies join the gems, it's BEFORE the barn episodes. Also, now that Steven Bomb 4 is coming up, I will use the scenarios and add the ponies to it. I saw the promos and other stuff and something BIG is going to happen. I might add more characters like Neon Lights or Derpy. ('cause who doesn't love Derpy?) I might also write another fanfic soon so, you should read it. (Most likely going to be Undertale and Gravity Falls..) Anyway, hopefully I will be able to continue on with this series because I really enjoy it!**


End file.
